1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating member mounting structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operating member mounting structure which mounts an operating member into a mounting hole formed on a mounting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a patent document 1, a coordinate input device which can be used in a personal computer, a cellular phone, a game apparatus, or the like is disclosed. In the coordinate input device, when a sliding operation is performed by an operating member provided on a cover, a movable member which is coupled to the operating member to be situated beneath the cover moves, and resistances in X and Y directions change in accordance with the movement to thereby allow detections of a sliding direction and a sliding amount (coordinate position) of the movable member.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2006-146973 [G06F 3/033]
In the related art of the patent document 1, a holding portion of the movable member is merely inserted into the bottom surface of the operating member, and therefore, the operating member may be disengaged from the holding portion.